Five Times Someone Kissed Kurt
by BreeZombiee
Summary: And The One Time He Kissed Back.


**So I've never done this before and I really wanted to give it a try, even though I think it's probably one of my worst works so far. But I'm hoping that you'll all like it anyways! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

**One  
**  
Kurt sits next to Brittany on his couch, well, more like, he's lying on his back and Brittany is on top of him, kissing his neck and jaw and cheeks. He felt her hand slide down towards his hips and he immediately placed it back where it belonged. He just couldn't figure out how he had ended up in this position. First the flannel, and oh my gaga, ew. Then there was the entire Mellancamp thing. And now here he was in his basement beneath Brittany and her lips were to sticky and smelt too sweet and nothing like he wanted.

But this was for his father, and he wanted to make him happy, make him proud of his son. So if he had to kiss some girls and wear awful unfashionable clothes, he'd do

"Kurt." Brittany whispered, taking him out of his reverie and causing him to look up.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Why won't you let me kiss your lips?"

Kurt blinked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all the guys normally go right for my lips and hips." She paused for a moment to giggle at the rhyme. "But you haven't even kissed me."

Kurt felt a flush rising on his cheeks, biting his lip tightly. He was supposed to enjoy this right. He took in a breath and smile up at Brittany. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Brittany smiled and brought her lips down to Kurt's, and the boy could feel his heart breaking a tiny bit at the thought that this was his first kiss.

* * *

**Two**

Kurt smiled softly to himself as he walked through the halls slowly, making his way towards his locker and texting on his phone. He was currently planning a sleepover with Mercedes so the two of them could get together.

"Hummel!"

Kurt froze, turning around to meet the gaze of one Santana Lopez, being trailed by Brittany.

"Well, Miss Lopez, to what do I owe the plea-"

The countertenor was cut off by the press of smooth, rough lips against his own soft ones. He felt hands around his neck and a body pressed against him that was way to female for his own good. He pulled away quickly with a gasp, childishly wiping at his mouth. He gaped at the two girls before Santana pressed a ten dollar bill into Brittany's palm.

"You were right, definitely the best kisser at McKinley." She smirked before winking and taking Britt down that hallway and away from him.

Kurt could only stare in shock after the two girls.

* * *

**Three**

"Why would you even sign up for a community theatre, Noah?" he groaned to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the mohawked teen.

Puck at least had the nerve to look embarrassed as he scuffed his boots against the stage floor. "I had to do community service of somehow after Juvie, and I thought since I was in the glee club at school this would be easier than picking shit up from the road."

Kurt continued to glare at him. "I'm blaming this all on you."

"It's not my fault that you got a female role and I got your counterpart."

"I'm surprised you know a word that large."

"Shut up Hummel." Puck groaned.

The Director walked up to the front of the stage. "Alright, Kurt, Noah, take it from Act Four Scene Three."

Kurt groaned as he stepped forward with his line.

Noah responded with a pair of warm, rushed lips that he felt all the way to his toes.

He still felt disappointment knowing this was his first male kiss.

* * *

**Four**

He couldn't really fathom how he had gotten here, or even why he was there.

But he felt fear. Thinking for one quick second that Karofsky was going to lunge at him and punch him until he couldn't even see out of his eyes. The last thing that he was expecting was for Dave to grab him and kiss him.

And now here he was, staring after the door that was slowly swinging from impact, his fingers against his lips and the unbelievable urge to cry.

He had been kissed before, but not by someone he thought was straight. Someone he thought hated his guts.

This was just too real for him, and the sense of dread ran through his body once more.

* * *

**Five**

If there was one person in the entire world that he never wanted to kiss, it would be Rachel Berry.

Yet here he was, her lips connected to his and he was doing everything not to gag.

"So?" she asked, pulling away and beaming up at him.

"I told you Rachel, I am one hundred percent gay. Just because you kissed Blaine and he had a whole big gay freak out doesn't mean the same will happen to me."

Rachel just beamed up at him, a grin on her face.

"What?" he glared, pressing his hands on his hips.

"You two are the perfect song writing material."

Kurt groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall as Rachel Berry walked out of the Lima Bean.

Sometimes he just hated girls.

* * *

**One**

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt couldn't believe what was happening and all too soon, Blaine's lips were on his and his entire world was back to normal and everything fell into place while sparks flew behind his eyes.

This is how his first kiss should have been. Not out of a desperation to be straight, or a bully having second thoughts. Not on a bet or for song writing material, or even for a play.

No, his first kiss should have been just this. Full of love and warmth and want and need.

When they finally pulled away Kurt could feel his heart thrumming in his chest as he stared at Blaine, who looked suddenly nervous.

"We should practice."

Kurt smiled at him.

"I thought we were?"

And for once, Kurt Hummel was gladly kissing back.


End file.
